<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let Me Skip the Road With You by odofidi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24390019">Let Me Skip the Road With You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/odofidi/pseuds/odofidi'>odofidi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Someone Exactly Like You [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Schitt's Creek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Bonding, Boys In Love, But only a little, Easter, Family, Family Reunion, In-Laws, Love, M/M, Passover, Post Season 6, Post canon, Road Trips, Visiting, just a real small dash, these two idiots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:48:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,555</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24390019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/odofidi/pseuds/odofidi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>David and Patrick make their way to Clint and Marcy's for Easter weekend</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Patrick Brewer/David Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Someone Exactly Like You [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703641</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>264</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Let Me Skip the Road With You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Well, I've now hit the part of this series where I'm almost to the fic I wanted to write in the first place. So close. And yet. So far.</p><p>I hope you enjoy this adventure into "we all need more Clint and Marcy in our lives". Cause guys, we just didn't get enough of them. Also I knew this one was going to be lengthy so... buckle in kids.</p><p>Per usual, while this is part of a series and references will be made to past moments, nothing that would cause any confusion if you haven't read them. Should you go back and read them? I mean, I'm not going to stop you. In fact I'm going to encourage that. You should do that. And comment and give kudos on all. Cause that makes me smile.</p><p>Also some of you have commented that you've been going back and rereading my stuff. Guys. You make me cry. That's... you're all so lovely.</p><p>This is not been passed through a beta, cause I don't have one. So I stake my claim on all mistakes and proclaim them in the name of France.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The alarm went off and David’s first thought was to be offended. To have to get up so early on a day where he wasn’t having to go into the store was one of his least favorite things. Further, knowing that he had to get up to go sit in a car for eight hours made him want to cry.</p><p>Okay, so he was being overly dramatic and he knew it. But getting up early enough to be in the car by six in the morning was something he just could not abide by. Also, it was highly unlikely that they were going to leave on time. He knew it, Patrick knew it, so why did they have to pretend by actually getting up.</p><p>Hoping that he could somehow convince Patrick to sleep for another thirty minutes, he rolled onto his side and tucked himself into Patrick’s neck, his arm wound tightly across his husband’s chest as Patrick laid on his back. He slotted one leg between Patrick’s and tangled their ankles together. If he gripped hard enough maybe…</p><p>“David. We have to get up.” David made a noise of protest and attempted to burrow himself further into Patrick. “This isn’t going to work. I promised my parents we’d be there in the early afternoon.”</p><p>“I made no such promises.” David mumbled into his neck.</p><p>Patrick laughed softly and extracted himself, sitting up slowly, his feet hitting the floor. “I’m going to go shower. And when I get out, you’re going in. I’ll pack the car by myself, but <em>only</em> if you get up and shower.”</p><p>David opened one eye, his face smushed into Patrick’s pillow now, and glared at his husband. Patrick’s laughter only grew as he leaned back down and kissed David’s temple. “I’m taking the first shift. You’re going to be able to sleep.” David huffed softly. “My mom’s going to be really upset if you bail. She’s been looking forward to this for almost an entire year.”</p><p>David rolled onto his back and sighed. “That’s cheating. You know I’d never disappoint Marcy like that. You’re a cheater and a manipulator.”</p><p>Patrick grinned. “Yup.” He turned in walked into the bathroom. David grumbled, forcing himself into a sitting position as he heard the water turn on. With a groan, he pushed himself out of bed and down the stairs to the kitchen to make himself coffee and a tea for Patrick. It was the least he could do.</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Wearing lounging pajamas by Christian Dior. Bergen had not yet moved far, philosophically</em>…”</p><p>David blinked several times, forcing himself further awake. A confused scrunched up look was deeply embedded on his face as he pushed himself into a sitting position. “The fuck are you listening to?”</p><p>Patrick startled slightly, before hitting the pause button on the steering wheel. The calm voice talking about Candice Bergen suddenly halted. “Hey. I was just getting ready to wake you. We’re going to be stopping for gas soon, pretty good time to switch.”</p><p>“Can we stop at a Timmy’s too? I need coffee.”</p><p>Patrick smiled softly, reaching out to grab David’s hand as he kept his eyes on the road. “Yeah I think we can make that happen.”</p><p>David let his hand get pulled across to rest in Patrick’s lap as he readjusted himself in the seat. “Seriously though, what the fuck were you listening to?”</p><p>Patrick laughed as he switched lanes, preparing to pull off at the next exit. “A podcast about Charles Manson.”</p><p>David startled back slightly. “Why… why would that be your choice for a road trip?!”</p><p>Patrick shrugged. “It’s interesting.”</p><p>“That’s deranged, honey.”</p><p>Patrick smirked as he pulled into the rest stop. “Go get your coffee. It’s your turn. You can control the radio.”</p><p>“Prepare yourself for three hours of pop hits.”</p><p>“I’d expect nothing less.”</p><p>When David finally emerged from the Tim Horton’s across the parking lot, he was holding not just a coffee, but a second drink and a box full of what Patrick knew had to be a large assortment of donuts. David was nothing if not predictable.</p><p>Patrick leaned against the back of the car as it filled with gas and watched as David navigated the parking lot. He was scrolling through his phone, a slight scowl on his face. As he neared closer, the gas pump clicked and Patrick finished the transaction. He climbed into the passenger seat as David slid into the driver’s, passing the box and drinks over to Patrick as he did.</p><p>“What’s wrong?”</p><p>“Hmm?” David looked up from his phone, looking over at Patrick as he buckled in. “Oh. I was just trying to get an update about the store but no one’s answering.”</p><p>“David. It’s barely nine thirty. Both Stevie and Maggie are probably busy. I told them we’d check in around noon, anyways.”</p><p>“Noon?”</p><p>Patrick nodded. “We’ll switch back around then. I’ll do the last two hours. It’ll be easier than having to give directions or turn on Waze.”</p><p>David nodded as he situated himself in the seat, pushing the button with his seat setting, grinning over to Patrick as the seat moved down and back to accommodate the larger of the two men. Patrick rolled his eyes at the movement. Both continuously complained to the other how annoying it was when they got back into their respective cars after they would borrow each other’s. </p><p>“Can you pull up my playlist on Spotify?” Patrick grabbed his phone as David put the car in gear and headed back towards the highway.</p><p>“You can switch the Bluetooth to yours, you know.”</p><p>David shrugged. “This is easier. You’d just have to switch it back in a few hours when you start driving again anyways.”</p><p>Patrick nodded in acknowledgment and pulled up David’s specially curated road trip mix on their shared account. He grinned to himself at the domesticity of it all. Even after almost three years together and eight months married, silly little moments like this still seeped into Patrick’s soul, coating it.</p><p>They settled into a comfortable silence as pop hits from the 90s floated around them. They passed donuts between them as miles of the Trans-Canadian highway passed before them.</p><p>“Can I ask you a question?”</p><p>Patrick took a sip of tea around his mouthful of donut. “Sure.”</p><p>“This morning. You said your mom has been looking forward to this for almost a year. We only just planned this at Christmas. Were you just exaggerating or…”</p><p>Patrick smiled and looked down at his lap. “No. She...Um…She’s been wanting us to visit since they came out last year for my birthday. She’s been looking forward to you visiting pretty much since the moment she found out we were together.”</p><p>David grinned. “Really?” He saw Patrick nod out of the corner of his eye. “I mean… that’s really cute.”</p><p>Patrick laughed. “Yeah. She, they, both of my parents were more than vocal with me for a few months prior to that that they were less than thrilled with my being gone for so long.” His voice had lost some of the confidence that David was used to hearing from him.</p><p>David knew that despite everything, despite all the work he and his parents had done since Patrick had come out to repair any damage that had been made over the two years he had been away from them, Patrick still held a lot of guilt about that time. Guilt over staying away, guilt over keeping that part of him from them, guilt about all the time he lost having them know and love David for who he really was to him.</p><p>David reached over and took Patrick’s hand, squeezing gently. Patrick cleared his throat through the emotions threatening to break through. “Anyways. She’s been trying to get me to bring you home since then. We got a bit of a reprieve what with the wedding and then the holidays. But I think if we hadn’t agreed to this trip she was going to lose it.”</p><p>David snorted a laugh, pulling his hand back to the wheel. He couldn’t imagine Marcy Brewer coming even close to losing it. “Well, I guess it’s a good thing we didn’t have Easter plans then.”</p><p>Patrick nodded, taking another sip of his tea. “Mmm. Pretty sure she would have guilted us into cancelling them. Mum is nothing if not a master of the guilt trip.”</p><p>“So, Easter.”</p><p>“Sunday.”</p><p>“I’ve never actually celebrated Easter. That’s the zombie one, right?”</p><p>“What?” Patrick laughed incredulously. “Zombie?”</p><p>“Yeah isn’t this the one where the guy comes back from the dead?” He glanced at Patrick. “Zombie.”</p><p>Patrick tried desperately to keep it together as laughter tore through him. “No. Not zombie.” He took a deep breath trying to calm down as Mariah Carey sang in the background. “But the coming back from the dead part is correct.”</p><p>“So if he’s not a zombie…”</p><p>“Not a zombie. Just risen.”</p><p>“Like a vampire.”</p><p>“No.” Patrick grinned. “It’s fine. It’s probably not going to come up. It’s really just a time that we can get the whole family together. My parents get really into it. Dad does a very complicated Easter egg hunt in the backyard. Mum’s been cooking for days, I’m sure. There... there’s going to be quite a few kids there, just as a heads up. Most of my cousins are married with at least one so… just brace yourself.”</p><p>David made a face as though he had smelled something foul. “What, <em>exactly</em>, is going to be expected of me in this regard.”</p><p>“Nothing.” David raised his eyebrows skeptically. “Honestly. Big family gatherings like this tend to be pretty loose, structure wise. Outside of the egg hunt, it’s really just eating and talking in the backyard. My aunts will all bring stuff, so there’ll be a <em>lot</em> of food. One of my aunts always makes her whoopie pies.” David’s brow crinkled in confusion. “Trust me. You’ll love them.”</p><p>“What time is…”</p><p>“People usually start showing up around 11. My parents will go to mass at 7:30 but you can stay home for that.”</p><p>“Are you going to… go?”</p><p>Patrick shrugged. “Probably. It’s been a long time since I’ve gone to any sort of church service, I think it’d make my mom happy.” David swallowed and nodded tightly. “What?”</p><p>“Aren’t… usually… Catholic churches not… less than…”</p><p>“Aren’t they usually homophobic?”</p><p>“Well, yeah. On the whole isn’t Catholicism pretty anti… well… us.”</p><p>Patrick nodded. “Typically. Though the one I grew up in is pretty progressive. There’s a LGBT reach out group etc. On the whole, they’re getting better but… miles to go.” Patrick looked down in thought for a moment. “You definitely don’t have to go though, David. No one is going to be upset if you don’t go.”</p><p>“And if I want to…?”</p><p>“Do you?” David shrugged noncommittally. “If you decide you want to, you will be more than welcome. But again, no one is going to be upset if you don’t.”</p><p>“Can I think about it?”</p><p>“Absolutely.”</p><p>David nodded and they fell into comfortable silence again. “So where does the whole Easter Bunny-chocolate-jelly bean thing come in? Did he rise and start handing out candy? Cause if so, that’s the kind of messiah I can get behind.” Patrick burst into laughter as the song switched over to Celine Dion.</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>If someone asked David to describe the quintessential suburban home he wouldn’t have been able to describe it nearly as well as the image that was currently in front of him.</p><p>The house, modest without being too small or ostentatiously large, sat back a bit from the road, a perfectly manicured lawn leading up to flower beds that lined a front porch, stairs gracefully swooping down to a stone path that wound its way from the driveway. The bright white paint of the house contrasted with the deep red shutters and doors, all blending seamlessly with the bright reds, blues, and greens of the flower beds. A cheery mailbox sat at the end of a driveway, where a faded basketball hoop hung at the top of a two-car garage.</p><p>David could see the grin blossoming across Patrick’s face as he pulled into the drive, parking neatly in front of one of the garage doors with a practiced ease. Patrick hid it well, but David knew he had been missing his childhood home, itching to come back, especially now that Patrick truly knew who he was.</p><p>“Wow.”</p><p>“What?” Patrick turned to face David, the grin faltering ever so slightly.</p><p>“This is like straight out of a 1950s sitcom.”</p><p>Patrick shrugged, unbuckling his seatbelt. “I don’t know if I would say that.”</p><p>“Okay, Wally. Whatever you say.” Patrick rolled his eyes as the two of them stepped out of the car, Patrick popping the trunk.</p><p>They moved to the back of the car, Patrick pulling out the suitcase and weekender bag that had become their “long weekend” standards since they had used them to visit Alexis a few weeks prior. David smiled, the idea that they no longer had his bags and Patrick’s bags, but rather just <em>their</em> bags, was something he wasn’t sure he’d ever get over. As Patrick reorganized their bags on his shoulder, David pulled out the totes full of Apothecary products he had packed for Marcy and Clint, as well as the bag of Easter gifts Patrick had picked out for the gaggle of children that would be ascending on the house in a few days.</p><p>It was all disgustingly domestic and David loved every moment of it.</p><p>They barely made it a few steps up the stone path before the screen door opened and Marcy flew out, coming down the stairs to wrap her arms around Patrick, forcing him to drop the weekender bag.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Oh my sweet boy, I can’t believe you’re finally here!”</p><p>“Hi Mum.” Patrick’s voice was muffled in his mother’s shoulder. David stood back, smiling softly at the exchange.</p><p>Marcy eventually pulled away, her hands bracing Patrick’s arms as she held him back from her, looking him over for a moment as though it had been years, instead of only a few months, since she had last seen him.</p><p>Clint came clambering down the stairs then, pulling Patrick into a hug as Marcy moved to David. “Oh David. I’m so happy you’re here.” She embraced him tightly and David felt himself relax into her arms. It was still an odd feeling, these maternal hugs, but David hoped they never stopped. “I’m surprised you boys are here already. I didn’t expect you until much later.” She took the bag of Easter gifts from David’s hands as Clint helped Patrick bring their bags into the house.</p><p>“Your son woke me up at an ungodly hour so we could get here earlier.” David’s sarcasm was as light as possible.</p><p>“’Ungodly’. It was five am, David. And you slept in the car for the first three hours.” Patrick rolled his eyes, dropping their bags at the base of the stairs and moving further into the house.</p><p>“Whatever you say, Opie.”</p><p>Marcy and Clint laughed at their exchange, ushering them all into the kitchen. David left the Apothecary products with their suitcases by the stairs, walking slower behind everyone else, taking in each inch of the Brewer home.</p><p>Pictures lined the walls and shelves in almost every corner of the house. Frames filled with photos of a tiny version of his husband smiled back at him, some with a messy mop of deep brown and copper curls David had been fortunate enough to enjoy over the colder months that year. Though Patrick had resorted to his shorter cut as the days began to warm, David had convinced him to let it be just a little longer than he had previously kept it. The zing of a good hair tug during sex was always the best argument, David had found.</p><p>He made his way into the kitchen where Marcy was zipping around the kitchen, pulling dishes from cabinets and glass containers of leftovers from the fridge, promises of late lunch or snack for them as Patrick sat on a barstool at the counter.</p><p>“Honestly, Mum, we’re fine.”</p><p>“Um, excuse me, speak for yourself. I’ll take any kind of snack Marcy is offering.” David smirked from the doorway. “I’ve been dreaming about her cooking for a solid month.”</p><p>Patrick turned in his seat to face David. “We had one of her meals from the freezer three days ago.”</p><p>“What’s your point?”</p><p>Marcy laughed as she moved through the kitchen. “I will be happy to make you anything you’d like, David. It’s only what…” She glanced over at the clock on the stove, “…Two thirty? We weren’t planning on eating until six thirty or seven anyways. What would you like?”</p><p>David shrugged, a smile on his face. “Anything.”</p><p>“Okay, well, why don’t you boys go put your stuff upstairs and get settled and I’ll make…I don’t know. Something.”</p><p>David nodded in agreement, making eye contact with Patrick. Patrick nodded back, knowing he was outnumbered and moved to lead David upstairs. “Sure. Thanks, Mum.”</p><p>He grabbed David’s hand as he passed him, pulling him along behind him. “Yeah. Thanks, Mom.” David grinned at Marcy before following Patrick out of the room.</p><p>Marcy stared after them, her eyes glistening slightly, her smile bright as any one Clint had ever seen on her face.</p><p>“You okay, Marce?”</p><p>Marcy nodded. “Mmmhmm.” She shifted back to the fridge, making a final tally of what she could make them for lunch. “Just glad to have our boys home.”</p><p>Clint smiled as he walked behind her, placing a kiss on the top of her head. “Me too. Me too.”</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>David stood and stared at the shelf of trophies proudly displayed in the room before him. Tiny gold versions of baseball and hockey players adorned each one, with a single tiny soccer player towards the beginning. He read each one individually picking out the “most improved”, “most valuable”, and “championship” among them. Each one a new factoid about his husband.</p><p>The room itself was like a glimpse into a man he thought he knew, but was rapidly discovering he only had partial information. The dark blue walls fit his current knowledge of Patrick, and the framed poster of Rogers Centre was something he expected. He was surprised there wasn’t one currently hanging in Patrick’s office at home. Patrick had been dropping more and more hints lately that he wanted to take David to a game in Toronto, and as each day passed David was losing the will to fight him on it. He recognized the poster of Yankee Stadium from their trip to New York, but the others that lined the walls were foreign to him.</p><p>He turned to face Patrick as he walked out of the adjoining bathroom and waved a hand towards the posters on his walls. “I see we went for a theme.”</p><p>Patrick smiled and looked at the art he had chosen as a teen. He shrugged, walking over to David and placed his hands on David’s waist. “You knew I was a baseball fan when you married me.”</p><p>“Yes. Though I didn’t realize you were <em>this</em> big of a fan. Or Most Valuable Player quite so many times.” He smiled as Patrick leaned in and kissed him. “So are any of these for Boston?”</p><p>Patrick grinned, turned, and looked back at the art. “That one.”</p><p>David walked over to the print Patrick had indicated and leaned in closer, arms crossing over his chest, and looked at the place his husband wanted him to visit. The grass had an interesting pattern mowed into it, and the colors were vibrant and appealing.</p><p>“It’d be nice if all the advertisements weren’t there.”</p><p>“What do you mean?” Patrick moved to stand behind him.</p><p>“There’s just so many logos! It’s so messy! Ruins the look of the place. I mean, look! Ford. McDonalds. Coke. And this giant triangle thingy. Is that…a gas company?”</p><p>Patrick snorted a laugh and wound his arms around David from behind, hooking his chin over David’s shoulder. “That is the Citgo sign over The Green Monster.”</p><p>David turned his head slightly, looking at Patrick from an angle. “Excuse me?”</p><p>Patrick lifted a hand from around David’s waist to point at an expanse of green wall in the photo. “The wall. It’s called The Green Monster. And when we go, I’d like to sit there.”</p><p>“And why is that?” David turned fully in Patrick’s arms, his hands finding their way to Patrick’s shoulders.</p><p>“Because a lot of homeruns end up in that area. And I’d like to catch a homerun ball from the Jays on The Green Monster.”</p><p>“Bucket list?”</p><p>Patrick nodded, leaning in to kiss David slowly. He pulled David tighter against him, feeling David sigh into his mouth as Patrick’s tongue flicked out, asking for permission. They stood there for a moment, wrapped up in each other’s arms as Patrick mapped David’s mouth for the umpteenth time.</p><p>When they pulled apart, Patrick’s grin was rivaled only by the Cheshire Cat. “Then again, this is definitely a bucket list moment, too.”</p><p>“What’s that?”</p><p>“Making out with a cute boy in my bedroom.”</p><p>David smiled, dimples popping as he kissed him again softly. “Well this cute boy is hungry. Can we pause and return to this particular item later?”</p><p>Patrick pulled himself away from David and lacing their hands together, led him out of the room and down to the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>Several hours later, David and Marcy were sitting together on the sofa in the living room, a stack of photo albums sitting on the coffee table before them.</p><p>Patrick walked in from the backyard, his face red from the sunshine, and smiled at the sight of his mother and his husband sitting together, smiling and giggling.</p><p>“Whatcha lookin’ at?”</p><p>David looked up at him and smiled, lifting the photo album slightly. “Patrick Brewer, ages two through five.” Patrick groaned. “The first two years were illuminating.” He grinned at Patrick’s discomfort.</p><p>Patrick leaned down and looked at the stack of albums in front of him. “Can we at least skip fourteen through eighteen?” He held the album up, a look of distaste on his face. “No one needs to see that.”</p><p>David snatched it out of his hands and placed it back in the pile. “Ab<em>solutely</em> not. Those are the Rose Video years. Proms. Graduations. You made me get up at five am this morning. I’m doing a full retrospective.” Patrick groaned again. “You’re all red. You need to put sunscreen on if you’re going back out with your dad.”</p><p>Patrick rolled his eyes as Marcy smirked at the two of them. “Yes, dear. I was coming in to do just that. I stupidly forgot to pack a hat though.”</p><p>David hummed, turning back to the photos. “Side pocket of the weekender bag.”</p><p>“What’s that?”</p><p>“They are in the side pocket of the weekender bag. I didn’t want them to get squished. I put your Café Tropical one in there and the Blue Jays one.” Patrick stared at him, a soft smile on his face. David looked back up at him after several long seconds. “What?”</p><p>Patrick shook his head. “Nothing.” He grinned and turned, bounding up the stairs to grab his hat.</p><p>He returned a few minutes later, sunscreen applied and Café Tropical hat placed firmly on his head. He paused in the living room again on his way back out of the house. He pointed at his mother. “Just a hamburger, right Mum?” Marcy nodded in the affirmative, smiling. “And a hot dog and cheeseburger, David?”</p><p>“Mmm. Yes please.”</p><p>“You got it, Angel Face.” David glared at Patrick as he stood there, attempting to keep his face completely neutral. The corners of his mouth threatened to tick up ever so slightly as the two continued to have a staring contest.</p><p><br/>
“What am I missing?” Marcy looked between the two as David’s glare deepened.</p><p>“Your son thinks he’s <em>so</em> hilarious. He’s going to be <em>hilariously</em> sleeping on the couch.”</p><p>Patrick snorted a laugh as his face broke. Glancing at Marcy, he attempted to calm his face back to a neutral look but failed miserably. “David and I had a conversation about pet names and his disdain for them.”</p><p>Marcy nodded. “Well, if ‘Angel Face’ is the one you’re choosing to go with, I have to side with David.”</p><p>David looked back at him smugly. “See?”</p><p>“You’re right, Baby Cakes, my bad.” Patrick attempted to lean in to kiss David’s cheek, but David halted his movements with a hand firmly to his chest.</p><p>“Ew. Go help Ward with the grill before I rethink every decision I’ve ever made that got me here.”</p><p>Patrick snickered. “Ward. What am I, The Beaver now?”</p><p>David pointed down at Patrick’s first ever school picture, the little version of his husband smiling at the camera wholesomely, his tiny collared button up shirt pressed to perfection. “If the button fits.”</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>Later that night they laid together in Patrick’s full sized childhood bed. They had been laying in a comfortable silence, neither of them really quite ready for sleep. David curled into Patrick’s chest just a little tighter as he wrapped his arm around Patrick’s chest. Patrick’s fingers found their way into David’s hair as their feet tangled together. Patrick sighed softly, David rising and falling with his breath.</p><p>“How are you doing?” David’s voice was soft in the darkness.</p><p>“Hmmm?”</p><p>“With being home. It’s been…It’s been a while since you’ve been back here. A lot, a lot has changed for you since.”</p><p>Patrick nodded, his fingertips scratching along David’s scalp. “It has.”</p><p>“Thoughts? Feelings? Concerns?” He paused for a moment. “Regrets?”</p><p>Patrick knew that voice. He smiled softly, pressing a kiss to David’s forehead. “The only regret I have is that it took me so long to bring you here.”</p><p>David smiled. “What do you mean?”</p><p>Patrick paused, taking a few steadying breaths. “Just that, if I hadn’t waited so long to tell my parents…I just missed out on such a long time of them knowing you, really knowing you. And I see the way you are with them now and I just think…I deprived all of you of that relationship. I was so scared they would treat me differently that I didn’t…I didn’t see what it could be like.”</p><p>David pressed a kiss over Patrick’s heart through his thin tee shirt. He wanted to reassure him that it was okay, that everything was fine now and that was all that mattered. But he knew, from personal experience, that when guilt hits you like that, no one will ever be able to convince you that you’re being silly. You can only do that for yourself. He knew Patrick would get there, eventually. With time, he’d realize that it didn’t matter how things started, only where it ended up.</p><p>“It’ll be nice to see everyone though. There were a bunch of cousins who couldn’t make it to our wedding who are all coming on Sunday. I’m really looking forward to you meeting them all.”</p><p>David hummed and snuggled impossibly closer. “I hope you’re going to help me with all these names.”</p><p>“No.” Patrick hoped David couldn’t feel his grin.</p><p>“Mmm. Thanks.”</p><p>Patrick’s laughter jostled David as he smiled against Patrick’s chest. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“This is nice though.” David hummed questioningly. “Being here. In this bed. With you. I spent a lot of nights here wishing I could make things work, that I could find that feeling everyone always talked about having when they were in love. Being here with you now? It’s just nice.”</p><p>David arched his back, pressing a kiss into Patrick’s neck and whispered a quiet “I love you” against his skin before settling back down and closing his eyes. He could feel Patrick take a deep breath and felt his breathing slow as he drifted off, David quickly behind him.</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>They were at breakfast the next morning when Marcy brought up the project.</p><p>“David, sweetheart, I was hoping you’d be willing to go on a little errand with me today.”</p><p>David swallowed a sip of coffee, cleaning his throat as he looked over at his mother-in-law. “Ummm sure. What, what kind of errand?”</p><p>“Well, Clint and I are going to be redoing the master bathroom in a month or so and I was hoping I could convince you to come to the hardware store with me and help me pick out paint colors.”</p><p>David brightened at the notion, sitting up a little straighter, any hesitance gone. “Oh. I’d love that.”</p><p>“Oh good.”</p><p>“Great it’ll give me time to hide all the Easter eggs for tomorrow.” Clint grinned around a piece of bacon.</p><p>“What am I supposed to do while all this lovely bonding is going on?” Patrick smirked at his family around the table.</p><p>“Oh sweet boy, you know you’re welcome to come with me and David.”</p><p>David nodded. “Come and keep your opinions to yourself.”</p><p>“Hey! I have great taste.”</p><p>David looked straight at him. “You wanted to paint our living room bright orange.”</p><p>“That was a joke!”</p><p>“No. The lime green was a joke. You know you were dead serious about the orange.”</p><p>Patrick shrugged and hid his grin behind his mug. “I stand by my choices.”</p><p>It was declarations like those that were the reason Patrick found himself a few hours later standing off to the side slightly as his mother and his husband discussed various paint colors up against a slew of shower tiles.</p><p>Patrick smiled, watching for a moment before turning away, intending on wandering down towards the fire pit section to garner ideas for their own house when he found himself physically colliding with another person.</p><p>“Oh my god, I am so sorry.” He reached out to steady the other person before recognizing who he had walked into. “Oh. Wow. Rachel. Hi.”</p><p>Rachel steadied herself, turning to Patrick, a small smiled on her face. “Hi Patrick.”</p><p>“How… how are you?”</p><p>She nodded, smiling. “I’m good. How are you? I heard you got married.”</p><p>He swallowed, shoving his hands in his pockets as he nodded. “Um, yeah. Back… back in September. To…to David.” He threw his thumb over his shoulder towards where Marcy and David stood.</p><p>“I heard. Your mom showed me wedding photos when I ran into her a few months back.” She smiled at him. “You looked really happy. Though your officiant certainly was dressed… interestingly.”</p><p>“Mmmm. Yeah. That would be my mother-in-law.”</p><p>She laughed. “What?”</p><p>Patrick grinned, chuckling slightly. “Yeah. It rained and our officiant cancelled on us. Luckily David’s mum is ordained. And has an outfit for everything.” He shrugged in an <em>oh well</em> sort of fashion.</p><p>“How are you? How is… everything?”</p><p>“Good. I, um, I got that promotion a little while back.”</p><p>“Hey! That’s, that’s amazing Rach. Really.” The nickname slipped out so easily both of them almost didn’t notice it.</p><p>“Thanks.” She smiled shyly, looking at the ground for a moment. “Listen, Patrick…”</p><p>“No. Wait. Let me…” He held up a hand stopping her before taking a deep breath. “I’m sorry. For… for everything. For not figuring it out sooner. For blowing you off for months after I left. For leaving like I did. And… and for not being able to give you what you needed when you came to Schitt’s Creek. I was just so- ”</p><p>“I know.” She held up a hand, stopping him. “Your mom and I had a long talk after they went and visited. I never blamed you, Patty. And I was never really mad. Shocked maybe, but not mad. And I… I’m just glad you found what makes you happy. Because seriously, Patrick. You look really happy. And that’s all I ever wanted for you.”</p><p>“Thanks Rach. I… I really did love you. I hope you know that.”</p><p>“I do. I do. Though honestly,” she glanced behind Patrick to where David and Marcy stood, still deep in conversation. “You traded up. Cause he is… he is <em>really</em> pretty, Patrick. Like, annoyingly so.”</p><p>Patrick burst into laughter. “Yeah. I know. Unfortunately, so does he.” He rolled his eyes, laughing again. “I’m really glad I ran into you.”</p><p>“Mmm. Maybe next time let’s not do so literally.”</p><p>“Agreed.” They both leaned in then, two old friends embracing after a long absence away.</p><p>David looked over as they leaned towards each other, a soft smile attempting to force its way out. When he first noticed who Patrick was speaking to, all the nerve endings in his body went on high alert. He knew from Patrick that Rachel wasn’t the kind of person who would be cruel or mean towards him, but that didn’t stop David from frequently glancing over to them, just to make sure.</p><p>As Marcy walked away to order the paint color that they had chosen together, David took the opportunity to walk over to his husband. He reached them just as the two of them were pulling away, smiling as he locked eyes with Rachel.</p><p>“Rachel. Hi. We haven’t officially met. I’m David Rose.” He held his hand out to her as he stopped next to Patrick. Patrick’s arm sneaked up and around his back, scratching softly at his shoulder blade.</p><p>“It’s very nice to finally meet you, David.” She took his hand, shaking it softly. “I was just telling Patrick that Marcy showed me some of your wedding photos. You both looked great. I loved the kilt.”</p><p>David beamed. “Thank you.”</p><p>“You know, my parents are having their big Easter thing on Sunday. If you’re not busy, you should stop by.” Patrick found himself saying.</p><p>Rachel nodded. “I’d like that. I’ve got brunch and stuff with my family but if we get done with the craziness early enough… I’ll stop by.”</p><p>“Kim’s had another kid since you’ve seen her. And I’m sure Lindsey would love to see you. So… I hope you can stop by.”</p><p>She smiled again as they made their goodbyes and waved at Marcy as she headed off.</p><p>David turned to Patrick once Rachel was out of earshot and draped his arms over Patrick’s shoulders. “Are you okay?”</p><p>Patrick nodded slowly, his eyes focused at something in the distance behind David’s ear. “Yeah… yeah. I wasn’t… for all that I was, trying to make it work and be the best I could be for her, I didn’t really treat her all that great in the end. And I didn’t give her the attention she deserved when she came to Schitt’s Creek. We were together a long time, she deserved more than the stilted conversation we had.” David cocked his head, patiently waiting for Patrick to get out whatever emotions he needed to express after such an encounter.</p><p>“I was… It wasn’t great. I was so terrified that this guy, who I was so deeply in love with, that I had ruined everything with him, that we didn’t have the talk that we should have had. And after, when everything with you was fixed…” His eyes found David’s again, his hands finding purchase on David’s waist. “I never called her. After everything. And I should have. I hope… I hope she comes on Sunday. I want her to get to know you. She was my best friend for a long time. I’d like for her to get to know my husband.”</p><p>David smiled and leaned forward, kissing him softly. “I’d like that too.”</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>A little while later, after paint had been ordered, tile had been chosen, and lunch had been consumed, David found himself sitting on the couch in the Brewer living room, scrolling through his phone as Patrick sat, watching a baseball game, next to him. It was painfully wholesome and something David never thought he’d have. As he sat there, he realized this was probably something Patrick never thought he’d have either. To sit in his parent’s home, watching baseball, curled up against the man he loves? David reached across his body and scratched lightly at Patrick’s arm. Patrick smiled softly at David, leaning over to kiss his cheek before turning back to the game.</p><p>Marcy walked in a moment later, pulling her keys out of her purse, followed closely by Clint. “Boys, we’re going to run a few errands. There’s still a couple of things I need to pick up from the store for tomorrow.”</p><p>Patrick nodded. “Do you need help?”</p><p>Clint shook his head. “No. Your mom and I got it. Enjoy the game.” He smiled up at the television, watching for a moment before Marcy nudged him towards the door.</p><p>“You boys will be fine here, right?” Patrick and David both nodded at her. “Good. Watch the game. Take a nap. We’ll be back in an hour or so.”</p><p>They bid their goodbyes before closing the door behind them. David returned to his scrolling while Patrick seemingly went back to watching the game.</p><p>Patrick waited until he heard the garage door close behind his parent’s retreating car before abruptly turning off the television and standing. “Come on.” He reached out for David’s hand.</p><p>“Come on… where?” David questioned, reaching up nonetheless and allowing Patrick to pull him up.</p><p>“Upstairs.” He led them over to the stairs and began dragging David up them. “Mum suggested we take a nap.”</p><p>“<em>Okay</em>, we both know there is no way <em>you</em> are going to take a nap.”</p><p>“Of course not.”</p><p>“So why are you dragging me up here?”</p><p>Patrick paused in the upstairs hallway, turning to face David. “Because my parents are going to be gone for an hour and while I may not have any intention of taking a nap, I do have every intention on fooling around with my husband in my childhood bed.”</p><p>David burst out laughing as he pulled Patrick up short in the doorway of his bedroom. “This another one of those bucket list things?”</p><p>Patrick grinned salaciously at him, wagging his eyebrows up for emphasis. “I never did have sex in here. Feel like poppin’ this room’s cherry?”</p><p>“Ummm not if you’re going to put it like <em>that</em>.” David reared back slightly, making a face of disgust but allowing Patrick to pull him into the room and close the door behind him.</p><p>“Devirginize?”</p><p>“Stop.”</p><p>“Violate.”</p><p>“Why are you like this?” Patrick grinned and pulled David flush against him, kissing him deeply as he walked them slowly towards his bed.</p><p>Two and a half hours later, David woke slowly, stretching as much as he could while keeping himself buried deep in Patrick’s embrace. He felt a light kiss placed upon his shoulder and turned, humming softly.</p><p>“Hi.”</p><p>“So much for not taking a nap.”</p><p>Patrick laughed and buried his face into David’s neck. “Guess we needed the sleep.”</p><p>“That or we just wore ourselves out.”</p><p>“Mmm. Not surprising considering how much we defiled my childhood bed.”</p><p>“Ew.” David groaned and rolled over to face Patrick. “Don’t make what we did dirty.”</p><p>“What we did <em>was</em> dirty.” Patrick grinned, kissing the tip of David’s nose. “And it was pretty freaking great.”</p><p>David snorted a laugh as he leaned in, pressing his forehead against Patrick’s mouth. “Fine. I’ll concede to that.”</p><p>They laid there for a few moments, enjoying simply being, before David sat up slightly, taking a deep breath. “Um, Patrick. I hate to ruin the mood but… something smells amazing and I need to know what that is.”</p><p>Patrick laughed as they untangled themselves and put the rest of their clothes back on, having had only enough energy for underwear and undershirts before passing out. Just enough so that if one of his parents had walked in, no one would have been too traumatized.</p><p>They bounded down the stairs and headed into the kitchen to find Marcy standing at the counter, reading through a recipe. She looked up as they entered, a knowing smile on her face.</p><p>“Nice nap, boys?”</p><p>Both men felt their faces redden as Patrick slipped his arm around David’s waist. “Just what we needed.” He grinned at his mother.</p><p>“Good.”</p><p>“It smells <em>amazing</em> in here, Marcy.”</p><p>“I’m so glad you think so, David! I was worried I was getting it wrong.”</p><p>“Getting what wrong, Mum?”</p><p>“The brisket.”</p><p>David and Patrick blinked at her. “Brisket?” David asked.</p><p>Marcy smiled. “Of course! Isn’t that what you traditionally have at Passover?”</p><p>“Passover?” David asked, his voice dropping to an almost whisper.</p><p>“I know it technically ended on Thursday, but I figured we could still do it tonight. I printed out a copy of the…” she looked down at the recipe book in front of her as though checking for something “Hag-a-duh?”</p><p>David smiled, at her slight mispronunciation and gently corrected her. “Haggadah.” He looked down at his hands where they rested against the counter across from her and smiled. “You didn’t have to do that.”</p><p>“Well, I know you’re half-Jewish and I didn’t want to ignore that. Especially on a weekend where both religions have a holiday.”</p><p>David smiled. He couldn’t stop the emotions that were racing through him. He folded his arms across his chest as he leaned into Patrick. He was used to having Patrick see him, understand him, surprise him. After almost three years together and a solid eight months married, he was used to these kinds of things from Patrick. He was still getting used to being seen and loved by other people. It was still hard for him, at moments, to realize that there were genuinely good people who were kind without expecting anything in return.</p><p>“This is really kind of you, Marcy. Thank you.” He walked over to her and placed a kiss on her cheek. Marcy blushed furiously as she turned and put her hand on David’s cheek.</p><p>“My pleasure, sweetheart.”</p><p>A comfortable silence fell over the three of them as Patrick witnessed the love between his mother and his husband once again. He had lost count how many times he had been lucky enough to witness moments like these between them over the last two days. Each time, his heart swelled, so much so that he was afraid it was about to burst out of his chest.</p><p>Marcy dropped her hand after a moment and turned to Patrick. “Dad’s outside, pulling out chairs and tables for tomorrow if you want to go help him.”</p><p>Patrick nodded and turned to head towards the back door when David reached out and yanked him back. “Hat. Sunscreen.” Patrick rolled his eyes. “Hey. You’re the one with the porcelain skin. I’m just trying to you know, <em>protect you</em> from skin damage. Or melanoma.” Patrick rolled his eyes again before planting a kiss on David’s cheek and turning to go back upstairs and put on sunscreen.</p><p>As Patrick left, David turned back to Marcy, a grin on his face. “So what else are you making to go with this brisket?”</p><p>“Well.” Marcy took a deep breath. “I made a potato kugel, have veggies to roast, and while Clint and I were out I grabbed a challah bread and some macaroons for dessert.” She glanced at David, smiling at the gleam in his eye. “I was just about to start on the charoset.” She pronounced the ‘ch’ and David stifled a laugh.</p><p>“<em>Ch</em>aroset.” He pronounced, letting the Hebraic ‘ch’ scape up from the back of his throat. He smiled, patting Marcy’s arm gently. “It’s okay. You’ll get it.” He moved and sat down on one of the stools at the counter. “If you give me a knife and I can chop the apples.”</p><p>“Oh.” Marcy’s face fell. “I got dried fruit and nuts. Patrick said you were Sephardic Jews and kosher.com said that Sephardic charoset,” her pronunciation was better this time, “was made with…” she glanced down at the recipe in her hands “…dates, apricots, cherries… was that not right?”</p><p>David teared up slightly pressing his lips between his teeth as he leaned back looking towards the ceiling and blinked rapidly. He turned back to Marcy, smiling, as the tears he couldn’t blink away threatened to drop. “No. That’s… that’s absolutely right. Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>Patrick looked up as he heard his name called. He and Clint were just about done setting the yard up. Clint had been in the middle of a quick raking when Patrick had come into the backyard looking to help. Between the cleanup and pulling out all of the lawn chairs and tables from the garage, both men had worked up a sweat.</p><p>Patrick smiled at David as he approached, holding two bottles of water. “Hey.”</p><p>“Hey.” David smiled as he held out a water bottle. “Dinner’s almost ready. You should go shower.” He looked over at Clint as he walked up to them. He held the other bottle of water out for Clint to take. “You too, Captain Healy. Marcy’s orders.”</p><p>Clint smiled, taking a sip of water as Patrick cocked his head at David and asked, “Captain Healy?”</p><p>David nodded, crossing his arms over his chest. “That’s right. Marcy would like you to shower first so you can help cut the brisket.” David told Clint who nodded before heading into the house.</p><p>“I’ll be quick and then Major Nelson can jump in.” Clint smiled as he headed into the kitchen.</p><p>Patrick watched his father walk away before turning to David with a quizzical look on his face. “Major Nelson? What, does that make you Jeannie?”</p><p>David grinned, slammed one arm over the other and blinked as he nodded his head once. Patrick’s laugh reached all the way through his eyes as he went to place a hand on David’s waist and pull him in. “No!” David yelled, pulling away. “Do not touch me! You’re all gross!”</p><p>Patrick grinned and attempted to pull him in by both hands as David attempted to back away swiftly. “No! If you ruin this sweater with your grossness I will make you buy me a replacement!” He held both hands up front of him to stop Patrick from permeating any part of his sweater with sweat. “And I bought this when I still had a black Amex. This is practically vintage.”</p><p>Patrick stopped, holding his hands up in surrender. “Truce. Truce.” David stopped walking backwards. He smiled at Patrick for a moment before turning and dashing away as Patrick had attempted to lean in and kiss him again.</p><p>“Disgusting. Go take a shower before I give your seat away to Elijah.” David darted into the house as Patrick followed quickly behind, laughter ringing after him.</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>Marcy pulled the kettle off the stove and moved to pour the hot water into the four waiting mugs. She couldn’t keep the smile off of her face. Having Patrick back home was something she had been dreaming and hoping for since he had left three years prior. The house always seemed to be missing something whenever Patrick was gone and felt full and complete whenever he visited. She understood, now, why he had to go and why he had to stay away for so long. But that didn’t mean she had to like it.</p><p>She was just glad that now he was back, even for just the weekend. The addition of David made the house feel, impossibly, more complete, like there had been a piece missing and she hadn’t even realized. Thinking back on the way Patrick had been shortly before he left in comparison to the way he was now? Marcy could kick herself for not noticing before how sad and lonely Patrick had been.</p><p>She placed the mugs on a tray next to a plate of the macaroons she had picked up earlier that day and slices of a chocolate babka that she had made and kept hidden for just this moment. She gathered everything up and made her way to the living room.</p><p>She paused in the doorway as she looked over the scene before her, her heart bursting. Clint sat in his favorite chair, the paper in his hands as he split his focus between whatever news story he was reading and the Blue Jays game on the television. It was a sight she was used to seeing most evenings as she would come in from cleaning the kitchen after dinner. It was the two men sitting on the couch that was uncommon in their home. She stared fondly at them, burning the image into the recesses of her brain to remember when the house was back to just her and Clint.</p><p>Patrick and David sat lightly entwined on the couch, Patrick’s attention fully focused on the game, while David scrolled through his phone. David was sitting sideways on the couch, his back up against the armrest and the toes of his sock clad feet hidden underneath Patrick’s thigh. Patrick’s arm rested across David’s bent knees, his fingertips playing with the exposed skin at the knee of David’s artfully ripped jeans.</p><p>Over the last year Marcy had felt privileged being able to witness all of the casual intimacy between her son and his husband. There was something utterly relaxed about both of them in moments like these. David often had an undercurrent of nerves whenever he was around people, something that intensified the more people that were present. It made her nervous for tomorrow and the throngs of family members that would be in their back yard. But whenever he was with Patrick, it was as though that undercurrent had been stilled. He was truly at ease around Patrick, just as Patrick was with him.</p><p>She watched as David scratched a single finger along Patrick’s bicep, wordlessly garnering his attention. Patrick turned to David with a soft “hmm?” before being handed the phone in David’s hand. Patrick took it, glancing down at the screen for a moment before making a face and handing it back to David, shaking his head ‘no’ softly. David took his phone back and rolled his eyes. Marcy smiled at the silent conversation she had witnessed before finally taking the last few steps into the room and setting the tray down on the coffee table.</p><p>“Tea. And dessert.”</p><p>David clicked his phone off and shifted on the couch, turning towards the tray of goodies. “Is that… babka?”</p><p>Marcy nodded. “Don’t know if I’ll ever attempt to make <em>that</em> again. It’s not a ‘on a whim’ recipe by any means.”</p><p>David grinned and leaned forward, he grabbed a mug of tea to hand back to Patrick before grabbing a plate and loading it with a piece of babka and three macaroons. He sat back next to Patrick and broke off a piece of the babka with his fork, sighing contently as the rich chocolate and cinnamon swirled around his tongue.</p><p>“Oh my god. This is… this might be the best babka I’ve ever had. And trust me, I’ve had a <em>lot</em> of babka.” Marcy beamed with pride as she watched her son attempt to steal a bite from his husband’s plate. “Excuse you, this one’s mine. Get your own. It’s <em>right there</em>.” He pointed at the coffee table with his fork for emphasis.</p><p>“Yeah but yours is so much closer.” Patrick grinned and managed to steal a macaroon from David’s plate.</p><p>Marcy snickered as she handed a plate loaded with treats and a mug of tea to Clint before passing a plate to Patrick. She grabbed her own plate and mug, moving to sit in the chair closest to Clint’s, watching all the while as David happily ate his dessert. Pride swelled over her as she watched her son-in-law, a man with very particular tastes, lick the chocolate from his fork as he finished his last bite. Nobody enjoyed food the way David did, and she knew his delight in her baking was genuine.</p><p>She watched as the expressive man placed his now empty plate down on the coffee table. He picked up his mug of tea, swiped another macaroon from the tray, and leaned back into the couch, gently resting against Patrick. Patrick lifted his arm ever so slightly to allow for David’s hand to sneak through as David curled his fingers around Patrick’s bicep and sipped his tea, attempting to watch the game on the television.</p><p>Her smile quickly became laughter as David frowned at the television. “You know, these games would be a lot more tolerable if some of these uniforms weren’t so ugly.”</p><p>Patrick laughed, looking over at David. “It’s retro night.”</p><p>“Meaning?”</p><p>“Both teams are wearing older jerseys. Jays are wearing a jersey from the end of the 70s. I had that jersey when I was in high school.” Clint remarked, smiling over at Marcy at the memory. “Got a lot of compliments on that shirt.”</p><p>“Mmmkay. But why is the font so bad?” David asked, pointing up at the game. “And why is the ‘e’ in ‘blue’ in the dead center? There’s an uneven amount of letters on either side of it. And the little red smudge by the bird’s head? Awful!”</p><p>“Pretty sure that’s the Canadian Maple Leaf.” Patrick offered.</p><p>“Well, that just makes it worse. The person who designed these should be fired.”</p><p>“They’re probably dead, if that helps.” Patrick smirked.</p><p>“Honestly? It kinda does.” David lifted his eyebrows smugly as the other three laughed.</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>When the alarm when off the next morning, Patrick knew he was probably was not going to be joined by David. Despite David’s curiosity towards Easter Sunday mass, he doubted that when the time came, his husband would actually get up in time to get ready and go sit in a pew for an hour at seven thirty in the morning. So when he emerged from the bathroom half an hour later, he was shocked to see David sitting on the end of the now made bed, in ink black jeans and a subdued black on black sweater.</p><p>“Hey.”</p><p>David looked up at him and smiled. “Hi. Is this okay? I don’t know how formal this whole thing is.”</p><p>Patrick nodded, leaning over to kiss his cheek. “Yeah, it’s fine. It’s a little more formal than normal but you should be fine.” He walked over to their bags and pulled out a pair of dress pants, a button up, and his blazer. He got dressed as David took over the bathroom, doing an abbreviated version of his morning routine.</p><p>When he walked back into the bedroom, David walked straight to Patrick, smoothing the lapels of his blazer down between his fingers. “I love it when you wear this. Gives me happy memories.”</p><p>“Mmm. Me too.” Patrick smiled, kissing David softly. “Asbestos Fest. You and your mom. Singing Christmas music. In July.”</p><p>“<em>Okay</em>.” David reared back, pulling away from Patrick. “I was trying to have a moment and you’ve ruined it.”</p><p>Patrick snickered, leaning in to kiss David’s cheek. “Sorry.”</p><p>“Yeah. You sound it.” David turned and glanced at himself in the mirror. “Are you sure this is okay?”</p><p>Patrick looked David up and down slowly. He always thought David looked good but he also knew David took comfort in dressing correctly for the occasion. “What are the other options?”</p><p>David worried his lower lip between his teeth. “I have other sweaters.”</p><p>Patrick shook his head and grabbed David’s hand, leading him towards the door. “I think you’re good. Come on, we gotta leave in like five.”</p><p>“It’s not even seven yet.”</p><p>“Yeah, but it’s Easter. One of the few days a year when all of the lax Catholics decide they should show up for mass.” Patrick smiled, knowing he absolutely fit into this category. “Even the early masses tend to fill up quickly. And the last thing you want to do is stand uncomfortably against a wall for a little over an hour.”</p><p>David grimaced as they reached the bottom of the stairs, pausing to wait for Marcy and Clint before heading out. “Well. I’ve finally found it.”</p><p>“What’s that?”</p><p>“The downside of marriage.” Patrick quirked and eyebrow at him. “I’m now willingly up before <em>seven a.m.</em> and am about to go sit in a <em>church pew</em> for an hour and a half.”</p><p>“Actually, depending on how many people are there, it’ll probably be closer to an hour and forty five.” David groaned. Patrick smirked and wrapped an arm around his husband, pulling him close. “But after, we’ll come back and there’ll be muffins. And hot cross buns. And I bet my mum will pull out the rest of the babka for breakfast too.”</p><p>David leaned his head back, look the ceiling before making eye contact with Patrick, his mouth twisting as he tried to keep a smile from his face. “I suppose…”</p><p>“And maybe while we are gone the Easter Bunny will come and leave you a little treat!”</p><p>The followed Clint and Marcy out of the door to climb into the car. “I know you’re mocking me, but you should know I expect chocolate and jelly beans after this.”</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>The backyard had been transformed. Gone was the calm and quiet of a Canadian suburb. In its place was small children, running around while peals of delight followed in their wake. Groups of adults stood in various locations around the yard, bottles of beer and glasses of wine held aloft. Some were munching on the appetizers and salads that were already placed out on the long tables against the fence, while others were waiting for the main course to come off the grill.</p><p>Clint looked around at his extended family. From his place at the grill, he had a perfect view of the entire yard, being able to see every inch from the backdoor to the kitchen down through the game of tag that was seemingly being played in the back corner. He grinned as one of the kids came running past him, a squirt gun held in his hands, followed quickly by one of Patrick’s cousins yelling for the child to “give it to me, James! You are not getting everyone wet!”</p><p>Clint glanced down at the grill to make sure nothing was burning before turning his attention to the patio, and the two men that stood quietly off to the side.</p><p>Patrick had changed out of his church clothes into a pair of jeans and light blue sweater, the sleeves pushed up to his elbows as he stood, one arm hidden behind the figure all in black next to him. David hadn’t changed, reassuring Clint and Marcy that his wardrobe options were simply more of the same and he’d be perfectly comfortable in what he wore to church. He stood next to Patrick, one hand tucked into the opposite elbow as he held a wine glass in front of him. A small smile fluttered over his face as Patrick leaned in and whispered something in his ear.</p><p>It struck Clint that he was witnessing something truly special. There were few people in the world who you could tell just by looking at them that they were loved. Watching Patrick and David now, they both radiated their love for each other in the simplest of ways. Neither man was doing anything particularly graphic, in fact outside of Patrick’s hand, which Clint was almost positive was scratching along David’s back slowly, the two men were barely touching, David’s hip occasionally bumping into Patrick’s, but that was it.</p><p>Instead, it was the looks on their faces, the softness that seemed to overcome David’s face whenever Patrick was near and the brightness behind Patrick’s eyes whenever he caught sight of David. Clint was overcome with happiness as he watched the two of them stand and look out across the rest of the yard, in their own little bubble. He was sure they would have stayed in that bubble forever if Marcy hadn’t walked up to them and handed Patrick a plate, saying something Clint couldn’t hear before Patrick nodded and headed towards Clint, Marcy staying behind with David.</p><p>Clint raised his eyebrows at Patrick as he walked up to him, the plate of stuff for the grill in his hand. Clint took the plate from him as he reached the grill, opening the top and moving things around to add the new additions.</p><p>“How’re you doin’, son?”</p><p>Patrick nodded, taking a long pull from his beer bottle. “Good. Good.” Clint noticed that Patrick’s gaze had not left David.</p><p>“He’ll be fine.”</p><p>Patrick startled slightly, turning guiltily towards his father. “I know. He… uh… he’s not super comfortable with crowds. Or strangers. Or kids.”</p><p>They both laughed as David made a slightly jerky movement away from a few small kids who had darted past him. If Marcy hadn’t been standing there with him, Patrick would have immediately returned to him. But he knew David was in good hands with his mother.</p><p>“What about you? How are you doing with all this?”</p><p>Patrick looked at Clint quizzically. “These aren’t exactly strangers to me dad. I am related to just about everyone here.”</p><p>Clint laughed and nodded. “No I know that. I just meant… This is the first time you’ve been back since… I just hope everyone is being polite.”</p><p>“No one’s called me anything they shouldn’t, if that’s what you’re worried about. At least not to my face.”</p><p>“No, no. I just hope no one makes you or David feel uncomfortable. You know how your mom and I feel. And that’s all that matters. Anyone who does anything… well, they won’t be welcome here.”</p><p><br/>
Patrick smiled and clapped Clint gently on the shoulder. “Thanks, Dad.” He took another sip and looked back over to his husband. “Though, I don’t think you can get rid of everyone who makes David uncomfortable. I’m pretty sure that would just leave me.”</p><p>“And your mum and I?”</p><p>“Honestly not sure you’d make the cut. Mum might. But I think that’s just cause of her cooking.”</p><p>A little while later, Patrick found himself standing comfortably off to the side with David again, watching all of his cousins mingle around with their kids and spouses. It was a funny feeling, being here among his family and it feeling right for the first time. And he hadn’t been lying when he told Clint that no one had said anything, at least not outright offensive to them. His Uncle George had asked an awkward question about their ‘roles in the relationship’ but Patrick had brushed it aside as David had smirked. That was to be expected from his uncle, who had once asked Rachel a similarly awkward question, he didn’t take too much stock in it.</p><p>David excused himself for a moment and walked back into the house, leaving Patrick alone to look out across the yard. Kim was standing in the back near the game of tag, talking to her husband and another cousin, a squirt gun hanging loosely from her hand. His parents were both sitting in chairs with a group of Patrick’s aunts and uncles, Clint having finished cooking at the grill, but it not being quite yet time for Marcy to start bringing out the desserts. He shook the beer bottle in his hand, gauging how little was left before swallowing the remainder down and contemplating if he should have another when a new bottle, already opened, was held out on front of him. Patrick took it, smiling at the person who had handed it to him.</p><p>“You came!”</p><p>Rachel nodded, clinking her bottle against his before taking a sip. “I did. Figured enough time has passed, maybe we could try the whole ‘being friends’ thing. We used to be pretty good at it.”</p><p>Patrick nodded, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. He had forgotten what it was like to embrace someone smaller than him. He was used to slipping his arm around David’s waist, not his shoulders. It felt foreign to him now despite it being a natural movement for more than a decade.</p><p>They talked for a bit, laughter coming easy between the two of them, before James, the squirt gun king himself, came running up to them begging his Uncle Patrick to come play tag football with them.</p><p>“Please? None of the other grownups will and we need someone to be in charge. And Matty keeps trying to be in charge. And he’s bad at it. <em>Please!</em>”</p><p>Patrick smiled ruefully at him. “Okay. But just for a few minutes. I think Uncle Clint is going to do the Egg Hunt soon.”</p><p>He turned to hand Rachel his beer bottle who grinned, setting both of their bottles down. “Boys versus girls?”</p><p>James cheered loudly as both Patrick and Rachel followed him to the back of the yard.</p><p>David reemerged onto the patio just in time to see Patrick and Rachel walking away. He smiled, knowing how relieved Patrick was going to be that Rachel showed up. He knew the guilt that Patrick had been carrying around for years now and hoped that today that guilt would finally go away.</p><p>He watched them for a moment before Marcy noticed he was alone and beckoned him over to where she sat.</p><p>When it came time for the egg hunt, David expected to have Patrick back to him but one of the youngest of the kids had glommed on to Patrick, gripping his hand intently as Patrick held the young boy’s bucket. David smiled softly from the patio as he watched Patrick lean down and whisper something in the little boy’s ear, making the small child grin with utter joy.</p><p>When Clint yelled for everyone to begin their hunt, David watched as Patrick was dragged around the yard by the tiny sweatered child in front of him. Patrick’s smile was one David had never seen before as he dutifully followed, holding the bucket out for the child’s finds.</p><p>The rest of the adults were all watching the chaos as the children zoomed around the yard looking for all of the eggs that Clint had hidden the day before. Laughter broke out when Patrick, noticing something colorful high up in the tree in the back corner, lifted up the child at his feet so he could reach in and pull out a bright pink plastic egg.</p><p>“Dad! I could barely see this! What child did you think was going to find this?” Patrick shouted towards Clint as he lowered the boy to the ground.</p><p>“Oh that one was just for me!” Clint shouted back, as everyone burst into laughter again. Patrick rolled his eyes as he picked up the bucket by his feet and set back about his task of following along.</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>Patrick stood at the kitchen sink, washing away the dirt from his hands when Marcy entered from the yard, carrying several mostly empty trays.</p><p>“You looked like you were having fun out there.” Marcy acknowledged as Patrick smiled at her.</p><p>“Ben’s always fun. Though he wasn’t quite so… competitive last time I saw him. Then again, he had just turned one when I moved to Schitt’s Creek. I’m not sure how competitive you can be at one.”</p><p>Marcy laughed and began to open the various containers of dessert on the counter, prepping them to be placed on the big table outside. “Your godson’s a special one, I’ll give you that much.”</p><p>“Seriously. His brother fell while we were hunting and instead of helping him he looked at me, said ‘he’s fine’ and pulled me towards a different bush. The kid is <em>brutal</em>.” Patrick and Marcy both laughed and looked out through the window above the sink to the kids sitting in the grass.</p><p>They both watched Benjamin, Patrick’s three-year-old godson who had dragged him around the yard, sort his eggs. Each egg was carefully opened and the candy pulled out and organized by type before the egg was placed down next to the others in ROY-G-BIV order. Patrick shook his head and laughed softly at the sight.</p><p>“Have you…” Marcy paused and Patrick looked over at her, raising his eyebrows expectantly. “Have you and David talked about… you know. Having kids?”</p><p>Patrick looked down and nodded slowly. “We have. It’s not in the cards for us.”</p><p>“Oh.” Marcy sounded sad.</p><p>“David made it pretty clear a long time ago that he didn’t want children. I knew coming into this that it wasn’t going to be on the table for us.”</p><p>“And you’re sure that’s what you want?”</p><p>Patrick paused for a moment, trying to figure out the best way to explain to his mother that he was perfectly happy with just David. He glanced towards the living room as he heard the front door close and waited, in case someone was about to walk in. He didn’t exactly feel like having this conversation with any other member of his family <em>except</em> his mother.</p><p>“It is. I know… I know when I was with Rachel everyone was… excited for us to start a family. And for a long time, I thought it was what I wanted. I was with Rachel and she wanted kids so of course, I wanted them too.” He shrugged. “But being with David, figuring out what I <em>really</em> want out of my life? If he wanted kids, I’d probably be fine with it. But I’m just as fine without them. If my options are a life with David and no kids, or a life with kids and no David?” He shook his head slowly. “It’s the first option. Every time.”</p><p>Marcy nodded, rubbing his arm slowly. “I just want you to be sure. I don’t want you to give up something if it’s what you really want.”</p><p>“I know. But I don’t. I don’t need kids to make me happy. I just need David.” He smiled at his mother. “I am going to convince him to get a dog, though.”</p><p>Marcy laughed. “I cannot see David agreeing to a dog.”</p><p>“Oh I’m going to get him to agree to it.” Patrick grinned as he and Marcy each grabbed a container of desserts and headed back out into the yard. “I made a bet we’d have a dog by our anniversary. And I plan on winning. I’ve been slowly planting the idea in his head. We’ve watched a <em>lot</em> of movies lately where the lead has a really cute dog.”</p><p>“You’re going to convince him with movies?” She grabbed the container from Patrick and moved the tray down to the table.</p><p>“Oh no. I’m 100% manipulating him with rom-coms.” Patrick smiled proudly as he reached down and grabbed a cookie. “it’s the easiest way to get David to do what you want. Convince him it’s <em>also</em> something that some version of Hugh Grant would do.”</p><p>Marcy laughed as the two of them headed back into the house to grab the rest of the desserts.</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>David sat on the steps of the front porch, his feet resting on the step below him as his arms were folded across his knees, his chin resting against the bottom arm, his mouth and the bottom of his nose buried into the sleeve of his sweater. A wine glass dangled from his hand by the side of his head as he stared out into the street.</p><p>He sat there for a while, watching as a few cars passed by. He listened as sounds of laughter from the backyard floated up to the front. He could hear the children cheering about something and pressed his lips together. He told himself he’d take five more minutes to be alone before heading back into the throng of Brewers. He pulled his head up slightly to take a sip from his wine glass as a few tears escaped from his watery eyes.</p><p>He had just about gathered up the strength to walk back inside when the door opened behind him and he heard a soft, “There you are.”</p><p>David cleared his throat and stealthily wiped the tears from his face as Patrick sat down next to him. “I’ve been looking all over for you. I brought you a whoopie pie.” He settled down next to David and held the plate out.</p><p>David smiled, weakly but with as much force as he could muster. “Thank you.”</p><p>Patrick frowned and placed the plate behind him on the porch. “What’s wrong?”</p><p>“Nothing.” He tried and failed to make his smile a little stronger.</p><p>“David.” Patrick lifted his hand to David’s face and brushed his thumb under David’s eye, brushing away the few tears David had missed. “What’s wrong?” He asked again, softer.</p><p>David cleared his throat. “It’s stupid.” He shook his head slightly, pressing his lips back between his teeth and leaned his face against his sweatered arms again. “I… I um, I heard you talking to your mom. About kids. I heard… I heard how sad she sounded when you said we weren’t having them because of me.”</p><p>Patrick sighed. “Did you happen to stick around long enough to hear my reasoning, or did you just eaves drop on her part of the conversation?” He smiled slightly at David, hoping for an eye roll. His heart broke a little when instead he got a small shake of David’s head.</p><p>“No. I just… I heard her ask you if you were sure. And you took such a long time to answer I just… I don’t want you to regret marrying me.” His voice had dropped to barely a whisper as tears threatened to fall again.</p><p>“David. I could <em>never</em> regret that. And we’ve talked about this. I’m happy with <em>you</em>.”</p><p>“Yeah, but your mom…”</p><p>“My mum will be fine. This isn’t her marriage, this isn’t her life. And she knows that. She just wants me to be happy. And the only thing I need to be happy is you.”</p><p>David closed his eyes for a moment and nodded, several more tears falling as he did. When he opened his eyes again, they were met with Patrick’s deep caramel eyes looking back softly at him. “I know… I know I’m a lot. And I’m overly dramatic. And a pain. And…”</p><p>“I’m going to need you to stop denigrating my husband.” Patrick cut him off. “Cause he’s kinda the best thing that’s ever happened to me, and I refuse to hear <em>anyone</em> talk about him like that.”</p><p>David closed his eyes again and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. “You too. You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me, too.” He paused for a moment, searching his husband’s eyes. “And you’re sure? Cause I saw you and Rachel playing with the kids and you just all looked so happy.”</p><p>“Yeah well, it’s easy to have fun when you get to give them back to their parents at the end of the game. There’s no responsibility in it. And you know that even if I wasn’t married to you I wouldn’t be here with Rachel, right? Someone did let you know that I’m gay, yes?”</p><p>Patrick grinned as he got his desired reaction and David rolled his eyes. “All I need is you David. All I <em>want</em>, is you.”</p><p>“You’re sure?”</p><p>“Yes. Just you.” He smiled. “And a dog.” David snorted a laugh as Patrick slipped his hand into the back of David’s hair and pulled him forward, placing a gentle kiss on David’s forehead.</p><p>David closed his eyes as Patrick’s lips pressed into his skin. He sighed contently as Patrick leaned his forehead against David’s, his fingers still gently scraping across the back of his head.</p><p>“Plus you know once Alexis has kids we’re going to end up being the cool uncles that they run away to when they can’t handle their mother anymore.”</p><p>David laughed. “Mmm. Obviously.”</p><p>He sighed again as he kept his eyes closed, his forehead still resting against Patrick’s. The two of them sat there, the sounds of the family in the backyard drifting softly through the air as they both breathed each other in slowly.</p><p>The door opened behind them and Patrick heard the voice of his cousin Lindsey interrupting their quiet moment. “Hey, you two. Aunt Marcy is looking for David. She’s trying to explain to my mom what they are going to be doing to their bathroom and thinks she’s not explaining it right.”</p><p>The two of them broke apart, laughing softly. Patrick turned to his cousin and smiled. “Okay. We’ll be right there.” He saw Lindsey wink at him as she turned back into the house. Patrick made eye contact with David again, brushing his thumb under his eye one more time. “You okay?”</p><p>“Yeah.” He wiped the tears from his face with the sleeve of his sweater before leaning in and kissing Patrick softly. “I love you.”</p><p>Patrick smiled before kissing him again. “Love you.”</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>Patrick stood at the foot of the bed the next morning and looked at the suitcase open before him. He glanced around the room looking for anything he could have missed. Confident he had packed all of their stuff, he closed and zipped up the rolling suitcase and placed it on the floor. He left the weekender bag open on the bed, knowing that David was in the bathroom and he would bring their toiletries out when he was done.</p><p>He sat down on the end of the bed and pulled his shoes on as David walked out and tucked their toiletries bag into the weekender. He zipped it up before taking it and placing it on top of the rolling suitcase. He sat down on the end of the bed next to Patrick and smiled at the room around him. They both sat there for a moment, enjoying a final moment in Patrick’s childhood bedroom before they were to head downstairs for breakfast before they got out on the road.</p><p>“So I have a question.”</p><p>Patrick turned to look at him. “Shoot.”</p><p>“Yesterday. A lot of people were calling you ‘Patty’.”</p><p>Patrick smiled and nodded. “Yeah…”</p><p>“Is that a nickname you prefer or…”</p><p>“No.” Patrick laughed, shaking his head. “When I was little I wanted to be ‘Ricky’.” David raised his eyebrows in surprise. “My dad let me watch <em>Major League</em> and I was obsessed with being as good of a baseball player as Charlie Sheen’s character was. But it turns out, ‘r’s are hard to pronounce when you’re a little kid. And it just sounded like everyone was calling me ‘Icky’. So…” he shrugged. “Patty’s what stuck. No one calls me it outside of a couple of my cousins.”</p><p>“And Rachel.”</p><p>Patrick nodded. “And Rachel. But she was there through the whole ‘Icky’ debacle, so honestly I’m just glad she isn’t still calling me <em>that</em>.”</p><p>David stood and grabbed the weekender bag, walking towards the door. “So I shouldn’t go changing the deed to our house to say ‘Patty Brewer’.”</p><p>“Keep it up, Endora. And I’ll call Alexis to find out what your embarrassing childhood nicknames were.” He grabbed the suitcase and followed David out of the room and down the stairs.</p><p>“Mmm. Fortunately, I never had any. You have to be willing to have copious social interactions to garner a nickname and I was never one for that.” He placed the weekender bag on top of the suitcase where Patrick had placed it by the door. “And Endora? Who exactly are you in this situation? Samantha? Darrin?”</p><p>“Tabitha.”</p><p>“So in this little scenario I’m your <em>grandmother</em>?” Patrick shrugged. David rolled his eyes and started walking towards the kitchen. “Why don’t you leave the 60s sitcom references to me, Bam-Bam.”</p><p>Patrick grinned. “Whatever you say.” He looked over at the bags for a moment before calling after David. “Hey Pebbles, can you tell my parents I’ll be right there. I’m just going to throw our bags in the car so we can head out after breakfast. I don’t wanna get home too late.”</p><p>David turned back, walked back over to him and crossed his arms over his chest. “What’s the rush? Maggie is opening the store for us tomorrow. We can take our time.”</p><p>Patrick hoisted the weekender bag onto his shoulder. “I’d like to get home before it’s dark. We can stop and get a pizza in Elmdale on our way in. Watch a movie in our nice big bed where I don’t have to worry about my husband kicking me.” He leaned forward and placed a hand on David’s crossed arms, kissing him softly.</p><p>“Well when you put it like that…” He kissed Patrick again. “Do you need help?”</p><p>“Nah, I got this. I’ll be right in.”</p><p>David grinned and walked away, heading towards the kitchen. He turned his head over his shoulder as he passed through the living room and winked at Patrick.</p><p>Patrick’s grin nearly split his face as he opened the front door and grabbed their bags, heading towards his car. Never in his wildest dreams did he ever think he’d be here in this moment, packing the car to leave after taking his spouse home for a visit.</p><p>He glanced up at the house as he closed the trunk on their bags and smiled. He was happy they had come, but he couldn’t wait to get home. This house that had raised him wasn’t his home anymore. His home was eight hours away, in a cottage along a country road, where each room had been painstakingly decorated by his amazing husband.</p><p>David was his home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sitcom references! (In order of appearance); Leave it to Beaver, The Andy Griffith Show, Leave it to Beaver (again!), I Dream of Jeannie, Bewitched, The Flintstones. </p><p>Patrick is listening to the "You Must Remember This" podcast's episodes on the Manson Family. I listened to them right after Manson died and learned a lot. It's worth a listen if that's your jam.</p><p>While not being Jewish myself, my godson is a delightful half/half situation (we call him and his brothers Cashews. As they are Catholic and Jewish) and I love that Passover and Easter often fall within the same week, as we get to do both traditions. Any excuse to have great food and I'm there. </p><p>Patrick's godson is mirrored after my own, who at age 3 took me with him on an Easter Egg hunt where his twin brother face planted, hard, on the path. He did in fact turn to me, yell "he fine! Let's go!" and take off running. He's ten now and honestly not a lot has changed. He also does the candy sorting thing every Halloween.</p><p>I hope this brought some light and joy to your lives in these fun, fun times. Writing this certainly brought some to me. Take the time to find joy where you can. We're not through it just quite yet, kids. But we'll get there. And I know we'll be all the better for it. Stay safe, friends. </p><p>Title comes from "Where Are You Going" from the musical Godspell. Godspell and Jesus Christ Superstar are always on rotation for me around Easter and I chose Godspell because of how much of a connection it has to Schitt's Creek.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>